The present invention relates to coated articles and methods for applying and finishing coatings to achieve desired characteristics.
Sprayed-on coatings, such as thermal spray coatings, are commonly used to coat articles or parts to achieve desired wear, corrosion-resistance, and aesthetic characteristics. The sprayed-on coatings have appealing textural qualities. As-sprayed thermal spray coatings often have significant surface porosity, and it has been known to subsequently coat the thermal spray coatings with a sealant to seal off the pores and prevent intrusion of contaminants into the coating.